


sleepover

by Weisster



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, also dont sue me, and they dont kiss, and when beyonce says "all the single ladies put your hands up", because he is an angel, beyonce: bring the beat in!, concept: jisung in hyunjin's clothes, every other man GO HOME, everyone say thank you beyonce god bless, fight or flight instinct, for what? i dont know, hyunjin is the only man ever, i be talking about uno as if i KNOW that bitch, i love beyonce sm, i owe woojin and beyonce my Life, i wanna say thank you not only to god but also beyonce, i was listening to love on top on repeat as i wrote this shitty oneshot, idk how uno works and i'm too lazy to explain, if hyunsung dont dance to single ladies, is it, jisung sleeping over at hyunjin's place for the first time, jisung thinking hyunjin is an angel, just dont sue me, me: anYthIng FoR yOu bEyOncE!, me: is it my job to feed the hyunsung tag, pls excuse my shitty writing, settle it with fist fights like in the old days when we lived in caves, sigh, then whats the point in life, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 14:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weisster/pseuds/Weisster
Summary: “Jisung you’ve not pissed your bed in like, fifteen years, why are you suddenly so anxious about it?”





	sleepover

“Jisung you’ve not pissed your bed in like, fifteen years, why are you suddenly so anxious about it?” Chan asks, watching Jisung look through Chan’s perfume collection and sniffing the bottles. 

“Because i’m gonna sleep over Hyunjin’s place! For the first time!” He exclaims, his eyes wide with worry. 

Hyunjin was Jisung’s new boyfriend. They met through a mutual friend and they’ve been dating for a month now. It’s going very smoothly. Too smoothly for Jisung, who’s suspecting that this night might be their end. 

“Maybe you won’t even sleep.” Chan shrugs, casually teasing the boy. Jisung’s reaction wasn’t pretty. The boy seemed even more stressed out of his mind.

“Oh my god Chan, i’m not ready to have sex what if I fart-” Jisung rambles, clutching at Chan’s arms.

Chan regrets making the joke and shoves Jisung off of him. He falls down dramatically on Chan’s bed, “Why are you suddenly so afraid of farting and pissing? It’s a normal human thing!” He says, trying to console the panicked boy.

Jisung shoots up into a sitting position, eyes wide and frantic. “Not when you have sex! Oh my god what if I fart while I sleep and Hyunjin is trying to be romantic staring at me sleeping but is then so turned off his boner dies and he breaks up with me-”

“What?!” Chan exclaims, confused as to what scenario the younger was even trying to imagine. Was it sexy or domestic? Were they about to have sex or just sleep? “Hyunjin farts too, I don’t think he’ll be disgusted by you accidentally farting.”

It’s silent for a second and Chan prays to god that Jisung is finally consoled but- “I’ll never eat anything ever again.” He nods, expression serious. 

“Jisung.” Chan says, exasperated at how dramatic he was being.

Jisung falls down yet again, the mattress letting out a squeak and Chan was slightly worried that maybe his mattress was too old. “Maybe I should just cancel.” He mutters and takes his phone out, unconsciously smiling a little as he sees Hyunjin’s face in his contacts. 

Oh fuck that. “If you do I will stab you right now.” Chan threatens. Jisung drops his phone, bringing Chan’s pillow to his chest and whines loudly, swinging his legs in a temper tantrum. “Why do I always befriend literal children.” Chan grumbles, shaking his head. 

* * *

Obviously Jisung ends up going because if he doesn’t end up getting his attention from Hyunjin he’ll be whining the whole entire day. His friends were sick of it. 

He knocks on Hyunjin’s apartment door and it’s only then he remembers that he forgot his pyjamas. Fuck, he thinks as he panics, maybe he should just bolt out right now and go get his pyjamas? He’ll be late but at least he won’t be embarrassed to have forgotten something so crucial when going to a sleepover-

“Hi Sungie!” Too late. Hyunjin, the angel, had already answered the door to an empty handed Jisung. 

“Hi!” Jisung responds as enthusiastic, momentarily forgetting the fact that he forgot his own pyjamas to a _ sleepover _. He’ll never forgive himself for this. Among other things. 

Without even thinking of the consequences Jisung throws himself on to Hyunjin in a hug. They both stumble inside the apartment giggling and Jisung feels light as a feather as Hyunjin spins him around in a circle. 

Way back when Jisung considered himself to be straight (horrible times) he sulked at the thought of being short. Because what girl liked a short guy that couldn’t even lend her his jacket? Now, however, Hyunjin holds him so tenderly that Jisung feels like he’s on cloud nine. He totally gets the hype about the tall and small dynamic in a relationship.

Immediately they found themselves on the floor of the living room, a bunch of games splayed out that Hyunjin had prepared before Jisung got here. Hyunjin reached for the card deck and if that’s what Hyunjin wants to start playing then so be it. 

“Should we get changed up and watch a movie?” Hyunjin asks after they’ve played five rounds of Uno. Each time both getting more aggressive. Uno was not good if you wanted to maintain a healthy relationship.

Oh goddammit, now he remembers that he forgot to bring his pyjamas. “Oh, funny thing is, I forgot my pyjamas.” Jisung says, eyes wide and lower lip jutted out in an attempt to distract Hyunjin from Jisung’s stupidity by looking cute.

Hyunjin didn’t seem to mind Jisung’s forgetfulness at all. “It’s okay, you can borrow my clothes.” He suggests.

Jisung thinks he got a boner at that sentence. Not in a sexually arousing way. Just, a heart boner? He feels like slapping Hyunjin’s mug out of the taller’s hands and scream out of ecstacy but he won’t do that. He’s not a fucking cat. 

“Okay.” He shrugs, playing it cool when on the inside he’s like that gorilla slamming on a door. Hyunjin who was unaware of Jisung’s inner chaos went inside his room to get a tshirt and sweatpants. “I’ll start a movie on my laptop while you get changed, i’ll be in my room.” He says and hands Jisung his clothes.

Jisung grins and runs into the bathroom. All the while he was changing into Hyunjin’s clothes he was screeching mentally. First of all, the clothes were way too big, especially Hyunjin’s sweatpants. Second of all, it felt like he was swimming in Hyunjin’s embrace, whatever that means. 

Once he was done he ran out of the bathroom, holding Hyunjin’s sweatpants up even though he had tied them tightly around his hips. Hyunjin was in his room as he had said, ‘Ugh, a man who keeps his word’ Jisung thought to himself and plopped down beside him on the bed. 

“You look so small.” Hyunjin teases. But there’s something breathless in his tone as he lets his gaze linger on Jisung’s body. Hopefully it was because he realised that Jisung needs to always be in Hyunjin’s clothes 24/7 because Jisung isn’t one to object that offer.

Jisung pouted his lips and closed his eyes. As usual, Hyunjin’s soft lips got in contact with his. Unconsciously he sighed into the kiss and deepened it, hands resting on the taller’s chest. This was heaven. 

Suddenly he was dragged on Hyunjin’s lap, thighs bracketing Hyunjin’s hips. This was getting too heated for Jisung’s liking, his conversation with Chan was swimming inside his mind. “Oh- um,” Jisung interrupts the kiss clumsily. Hyunjin doesn’t resist, only gives him a worried look.

“What’s wrong?” He asks, rubbing his thigh and Jisung has to suppress a shiver.

“I’m not ready for sex.” Jisung blurts out without even stopping to think for a second that maybe this wasn’t even Hyunjin’s plan. He feels like slapping himself.

But then, Hyunjin laughs softly, “That’s okay, we’ll take things as slow as you want.” He says like the angel that he is. _ Of course _ it was okay with him. _ Of course _ Jisung could take this as slow as he wanted. Hyunjin was just so kind and understanding it was unreal. 

“I like you so much.” He feels breathless and presses butterfly kisses along Hyunjin’s jaw. It was a little hard by how Hyunjin was giggling, bringing Jisung closer. 

“I like you too. So much.” He says once Jisung’s done prepping kisses all over. He pressed a kiss to the top of his head. 

They completely forgot about the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> by the way!!!; “Okay.” He shrugs, playing it cool when on the inside he’s like that gorilla slamming on a door. “ 
> 
> ^ that sentence referrs to this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3-_OIDRL91c
> 
> we stan somebody who cites their references,,,,luv,,,absolute clownery,,,,,a h,,,


End file.
